owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganton's 1226 Asian Boyz
Ganton's 1226 Asian Boyz Ganton's 1226 Asian Boyz is a gang based in Ganton. The gang was created to portray the infamous and brutal street gang "Asian Boyz". The gang was created in the late 2000's. The founders were few known associates of middle eastern related gangs alongside known Asian teenage criminals in Ganton. Originating member Katsu "Uzi" Meng already had ties with powerful organized crime syndicates in Los Santos. More neighbourhood kids were encouraged in these acts and formed the Ganton's 1226 Asian Boyz. About the gang. Ganton's 1226 Asian Boyz are one of the most visible and are believed to be one of the most violent Los Santos street gangs, alongside Brimstone Projects (or) Brimtown Mafia.Their territory or turf is known to be the Ganton. That means that the "Asian Boyz" can be found around the center of the Ganton, the Ganton Gym and around the Ganton Projects. Recruitment Heavy recruiting is being conducted in middle and high schools. The gang's recruiting process is also taken to the streets, homeless or abused children are the most attracted members to the gang. Many new members join in a bid to be protected from rival gangs. Others join out of fear of the repercussions of rejecting Ganton's 1226 Asian Boyz. Criminal Activities The gang is well known to commit crimes such as robbery, theft, grand theft auto, murder, drug trafficking, blackmailling, arson, kidnapping, assaulting, extortion and much more. In recent months, crime rates involving Asian-American ethnicity have been on a steady incline within Los Santos. Their findings indicated an increase of extortion and assault in 24/7 shops and elsewhere in the Idlewood & Ganton area. The notorious "Asian Boyz" gang he Asian Boyz, or ABZ, are an Asian American street gang formed in the 1970s, according to the FBI, or founded by Filipino American Marvin "Shy Boy" Mercado in the 1990s in Southern California, according to Huffington Post. Gang members are mainly males of Vietnamese or Cambodian descent. The gang are allied with the Crips. They are active in 14 states, in 28 different cities in the U.S. The Asian Boyz was formed in Long Beach due to Asian immigrants being harassed by the East Side Longos, a Mexican American gang that originated from Anaheim Street. On the East Coast, their gang colors are forest green, black and yellow. Asian Boyz also have a tattoo of a dragon head with crystal globes. On the West Coast, they use blue, similar to the Crips. The Asian Boyz gang was established in Long Beach. There are additional factions in states on the east coast. However, the ABZ are spread across the United States, mainly on the east coast of the U.S. According to the FBI's National Gang Threat Assessment in 2011, the Asian Boyz has members in California, Massachusetts, Missouri, North Carolina, Pennsylvania, and Utah. Ganton's district Ganton is a deprived district located in the eastern part of South Central Los Santos, San Andreas. It is bordered by Idlewood to the west, East Los Santos to the north, Willowfield to the south, and East Beach to the east. Ganton is a stronghold of the Ganton's 1226 Asian Boyz, Rollin 20's Mobbstas (Blood set) and Spook Town Murder Squad (Crip set). Ganton has a very high crime rate, with prostitution, gang violence, car crime , robbing, murder and drugs as the primarily problems. Ganton concists of two different areas. The first area is highly residential, consists of many small, single-family houses, a bar (Ten Green Bottles), and contains a long street from the Ganton/Idlewood border which runs and ends into Grove Street. There are two turns here, a small bridge which takes you into East Los Santos and a small road that takes you into the 2nd area of Ganton. The second area also contains a housing projects area known as the Ganton Courts, a southern road which takes you into Willowfield, and a long high bridge which takes you over Grove Street and into East Los Santos.Category:Faction